Picking a wife
by RandomlyRandomGirl
Summary: Prince Edward needs to get married, but all the Princess are either married or to young. They tell all the girls in the closest town, to come to three balls. Prince Edward will dance with them all. Then Prince Edward will pick his bride on the forth day.
1. Picking a wife

**Bella's parents are a bit rich in this, but their not stuck up about it and neither is Bella. Also, this is not a modern day fan fiction. **

**This is a one-shot. Story of the story: One day me and my friend were chatting and I decided to just randomly write a story, I'd wrote it and she saved it, well yesterday she sent me what I had written (I had completely forgotten about it) and I decided to rewrite it. Thanks so much to my friend. ****Sk8rpunk2560 **

Once upon a time there was a prince who needed to get marred, but all the other princess's were already marred or way to young.

One day when king Carlisle was reading a book on the history of other kings, he exclaimed, "I know what to do!" Prince Edward looked up at his father and asked him what they should do.

-------------

"In the book 'history of other kings' I found out that once every 100 years something like this happened, so what the kings would do is get all the unmarred women in the town closest the castle and have them up for three balls. There would be three balls, the prince would dance with every girl and the day after the last ball he would announce who he would marry out of all the town girls."

Carlisle finished with a smile and went to tell his wife what he had found out, and what they were going to do.

Queen Esme was excited and planned three balls in a row for the next week and started sending all the invitations

Now one of the town girls named Bella wasn't in the town, and was just going to get home a few hours before the first ball.

She was 17 years old and she had brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

Her parents were really excited about the balls. Who knows, she just may end up marrying the Prince.

Her mother went shopping, and bought her daughter three beautiful dresses for the balls.

-------------

The first day of the ball dawned, showing promise for the ball that night.

All the girls in the town who were going to attend the ball aging from 16 to 17 because the Prince was 18 and they didn't want him to marry a older women, but at the same time, they didn't want to young a girl either.

Bella was on her way home, while the town closest to the castle was a furry of excitement.

Bella though, didn't know anything about the ball, her parents had sent her a letter informing her about it, but the letter was lost on the way.

When she finally arrived home, it was two hours till the first ball.

Her parents rushed her inside. "What's going on? Your acting like the prince is going to be here in five minutes."

Her parents looked at her confusedly. "Didn't you get our letter?" said her mother finally.

Bella looked as confused as her parents and asked them, "what letter? Did something happen that I should know about?"

Her mothers eyes widened and she hastily explained to her about the prince and the balls.

By the end Bella had her eyebrows raised and told her mother, "but mother......I don't have anything to wear, and we can't get something last minute."

Her mother smiled and answered, "I bought you three dresses while you were gone, their in your room, go pick out the one you want to wear tonight."

Bella walked into her room and looked though the dresses, the first one was Red, it had long sleeves that hugged her arms and flared out wrist and hung down a bit, it was tied with a ribbon in the back. (all of the dresses flowed all the way down to the floor.) and the second one was white with short sleeves, and the waist tapered to a point. It has silver flowers embroidered on it. It must have cost a lot. And the third (her favorite) was royal blue and flowed gracefully down to the floor, it flared out and had short sleeves. It, also tapered to a point. In back, the skirt was tied with a large bow that flowed down into the graceful sweep of the train. Also, there was flower designs on the dress.

There was a silver pare of shoes for the white dress, a red pare of shoes for the red dress, and blue shoes for the blue dress, thankfully, her mother got her flat shoes.

She decided to go to the last ball in the blue one, red for the first, and white for the second.

Her mother had a maid make her bath and she washed all the grim from the road off herself and out of her hair, and then she dried her hair, then she got into the red dress, and the red shoes, then she put my hair up into a messy bun.

Her parents smiled at her and then hurried her into the carriage. She waved at them till she couldn't see them any longer and then waited to arrive at the palace.

When I walked into the ball room I looked around. It was quite large and there was a lot of people there.

.

For the next few hours I just stood by and watched the ball, I had turned down several offers to dance because I didn't want to risk hurting someone.

I groaned when I remembered that I had to dance with the prince sooner or later, sooner better then later, better to get it over with fast.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone walk up to me until he spoke. "hello there." I looked up when I heard the velvety voice and saw the owner. His hair was a mix of red and brown, making it kind of a bronze color, his eyes were a stunning emerald green. I stared into his eyes for a minute then I regained my senses and polity asked, "yes?" he smiled an amazing crooked smile and my mind fogging up.

"May I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the seat next to me.

I nodded my head and looked back to the dance floor, thinking about the amazing man next to me.

"What's your name?" I was startled out of my thoughts when the man asked me a question.

I blinked rapidly and soon regained my thoughts once again.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." He smiled at me again and my breath caught.

I wondered what his name was briefly and decided to ask. "What's your name?" he seemed to have been thinking because he jumped a little then answered. "Edward, Edward Cullen." He's the prince! How could I have not noticed all the girls glaring at me, and everything else that pointed out that he was the prince?

He must have noticed my surprise because he asked, "did you not know it was me? All the other girls here seem to know me on sight." I thought I saw him shiver but it must have been my imagination.

"No." I answered sheepishly.

He chuckled then stood up. Was he leaving? What did I do? Am I too boring?

I was running though everything we had said and everything that had happened and I couldn't find anything wrong. Then I noticed that he was still standing there watching me in amusement. "Would you like to dance?" I felt like an idiot, he wanted to dance, he didn't think I was boring.......did he!? Wait! Backtrack! Did he just ask me to dance!? Oh no! I'm going to step on his feet and then accidentally break his leg, then I would be accused of harming royalty!

I must have had a panicked look on my face because his smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Is something wrong Bella?"

"I can't dance!" it just came out of my mouth, when I realized what I just said I blushed deep red.

"I mean I can dance, but I trip all the time and............." great, now I was rambling, he'll think I'm a weirdo and he'll never want to see me again.

Then I noticed that instead of looking weirded out, he was pretty amused.

I trailed off on what I was saying and looked away to the dance floor, my face redder then my dress.

He softly took my face in both of his hands and turned my face back towards him.

"It's fine, you can dance with me, I won't let you fall." He was grinning at me, most likely amused at either my red face, or the fact that I trip all the time and can't dance.

He offered me his hand and I reluctantly took it and let him pull me to the dance floor.

Somehow I made it though the hole dance without stepping on his feet, and tripping.

When we finished the dance he pulled me out into the garden and smiled. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall." I smiled back at him.

The moon was full and the sky was full of stars. we sat down on a bench and talked about random things, favorite colors, favorite books, and so on.

It started getting late and everyone was getting ready to leave, I reluctantly stood up and walked back into the ball room with Edward fallowing behind me. When I was almost to the door he grabbed my hand. "Will you be back tomorrow night?" he asked me, looking in to my eyes.

"Yes."

-----------

When I got home I found out that my parents had waited for me to see how the ball went. I told them that I met the Prince he was really nice and that we talked for a while. Then I told them that I was tired and was going to bed.

Before I went to bed I realized one thing. I was in love with Prince Edward Cullen.

-----------

I slept in a bit late the next day, then, I read for a while before my mother rushed me into my room so that I could get ready for the next ball.

I went into my room and got dressed into the white dress, and silver shoes, then I tied my hair back with a white bow.

When the carriage stopped and the door was opened for me I was surprised to see Edward holding the door open for me. He smiled his crooked smile, which made me stop breathing for a minute.

He held out his hand to me and I took it. Then he took me into the ball room and asked to dance.

"I have to go dance with a few other women that I haven't danced with yet" I looked up at Edward just in time to see him flinch. "What's wrong with dancing with some other women?" I asked.

He looked at me in disbelief and then looked up and pointed to something behind me.

I looked around to see about four girls pointing at Edward and giggling. I turned back to him and said simply. "Oh."

He nodded. "Oh indeed." then he made a face and said, "I have to dance with one of those girls, I remember dancing with the other three." he shuddered.

"Which one do you have to dance with?" I asked.

"The blond, I think she may be one of the five I haven't danced with yet."

I nodded in understanding and stood a little away from him.

"You'd better go and fill out your duties Prince." I gave him a big grin while his eyes narrowed at me, then he marched right past me and to the blond girl, I could see him asking her to dance and her squealing a yes.

I giggled a little and decided to watch him dance with the girls.

------------

It has been about two and a half hours and he still hasn't got away from them. I shook my head in pity, poor man.

I decided to go to the refreshments and get a drink. I was almost to the table when someone grabbed my hand and started pulling me somewhere.

I was freaked out at first, but when I saw it was Edward I relaxed, he kept looking over his shoulder and then turning it again and would keep pulling me on.

I looked behind us to see what he was looking at and giggled at what I saw, all five of the girls he had danced with, in those two and a half hours, and they seemed to be looking for him.

I started watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip and drag Edward down with me, luckily we made it to the gardens with only a few stumbles from me.

He took me over to a bench that was hidden behind some bushes and we sat down, he turned to me with his eyes narrowed and leaned towards me a bit.

"Why didn't you help me?" I had to suppress a giggle from making its way out and barley managed it.

"You seemed to have it all under control." I smirked at him, and he frowned a bit.

"I seemed to have it under control? I could barley walk with them all hanging off me!"

I giggled and instantly regretted it, Edward looked mad, but then, after a few minutes it got worse, Edwards face looked pure evil as a smirk found it's way onto his face.

"Edward?" I asked, my eyes widening.

His grin just got even bigger and he started to tickle me.

"E..E....Ed..ward s..st..op. ..p..l..e..a..s...e" I laughed as I said it unable to stop. When he finally let up we just sat and talked.

---------

When Edward and I came out of the gardens, everyone was about to leave, but before I left Edward insisted on introducing me to his parents.

I was scared, what if they didn't like me?

After I met them I began to relax, but then the clock chimed 1:00 and I told them I needed to go. The queen gave me a hug and the king shook my hand and smiled at me.

Edward walked me to my carriage and hugged me goodbye, and then when he was about to shut the door, he quickly he kissed me on the cheek.

I sat shock still as the carriage moved to my house.

----------

"Isabella! Wake up! You can't sleep all day!" my mothers voice broke though my dreams and woke me up, I groaned and got up, it was 1:00 in the afternoon and I quickly got dressed and went down to lunch.

After lunch I went to the library, sat down and read till I had to get ready for the last ball. I sighed, they'd been fun, I'd miss them when they were over.

The maid had made me another bath, and when I was finished I dried my hair and went to my room. I pulled on the blue dress and shoes and then I pinned my hair up but let a few stands hang out, framing my face.

When I got to the palace Edward was waiting for me again. When he saw me he looked at me his eyes filled with an emotion I didn't recognize.

"Your beautiful Bella." I blushed and looked down. He pulled my chin up and smiled.

We walked in the the ball room again like the night before and started dancing.

For the rest of the night we danced, talked and laughed together.

-----------

The next morning while I put on a blue dress I realized that I was shaking. I called in a maid to help me with the buttons and my hair, she just pulled my hair back with a light blue ribbon that matched my dress.

Me, my mother and my father walked to town square where Edward was going to announce who his bride to be is going to be.

"I just know it's going to be you Isabella!" my mother said as we walked. "He's paid you so much attention, there is no doubt that he'll choose you."

"But mother, he only likes me as a friend, nothing more." she rolled her eyes at me and didn't reply, sometimes it was like I was the mother and she was the daughter.

When we reached the square it was crowded, as to be expected. I thought to myself.

My parents and I found a spot where we could see the stand and not get trampled at the same time.

After what seemed forever, Edward and the King and Queen walked onto it, with their body guards all around them.

The crowd started cheering until King Carlisle raised his hand for silence, everything quited down and he started to speak.

"Everyone is gathered here for a special occasion, my son, Prince Edward, is going to announce who his future wife will be." With that, the crowd went wild again.

King Carlisle raised his hand once more and when everything was silent he beaconed Edward forward.

Edward stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I, Prince Edward Anthony Cullen, am going to marry, Isabella Marie Swan."

My eyes filled up with tears as they called me up, as Edwards future wife.

------------

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my head as the last of our wedding guests left.

I sighed happily and leaned into him. "I'm so happy Edward."

He kissed the top of my head and murmured. "So am I. You've made me the happiest man that ever lived."

**THE END**


	2. Picking a wife improved

**No POV**

Once there was a prince who needed to get married, but all the princess's were already married or to young.

One day when king Carlisle was reading a book on the history of other kings, he found out what they could do.

Prince Edward looked up at his father and asked him what they should do.

"In the book 'History of kings' I found out that once every 100 years something like this happened, so what the kings would do is get all the unmarried women in the town closest the castle and have them up for three balls. The prince would dance with every girl and the day after the last ball he would announce who he would marry out of all the town girls."

Carlisle finished with a smiled and went to tell his wife what he had found out, and what they were going to do.

–

Queen Esme was excited and planned three balls in a row for the next week, and started sending all the invitations.

Now one of the town girls named Isabella Swan wasn't in the town, and she was just going to get home a few hours before the first ball.

She was 17 years old and she had long brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

Her parents were excited about the balls. Who knew, she just might end up marrying the Prince.

Her mother went shopping and bought her daughter three dresses for the balls.

–

The first day of the three balls dawned, showing promise for the ball that night.

All the girls in the town who were going to attend the ball ages 16 to 17 because the prince was 18 was getting ready for the ball, even though there was many hours before it would start.

Isabella was on her way home while the whole town got ready for the ball that night.

But Isabella didn't know anything about the ball, her parents had sent her a letter informing her about it, but the letter was lost on the way.

When she arrived at her home, it was just three hours until the first ball.

Her parents rushed her inside.

"What's going on? Your acting like the prince himself is coming here," Isabella said, looking at them confusedly.

"Didn't you get our letter?" her mom asked finally.

Isabella looked confused.

"What letter? Did something happen that I should know about?" She asked.

Her mothers eyes widened and she hastily explained to her about the prince and the balls.

By the end Isabella had her eyebrows raised. "But mother, I don't have anything to wear, and we can't get something last minute." She said.

Her mother smiled and answered saying, "I bought you three dresses while you were gone, they are in your room, go pick out the one you want to wear tonight."

Isabella nodded and walked up to her room, she looked at the dresses her mother bought her.

The first one was red, it had long sleeves that hugged her arms and flared out at the wrists and hung down a bit, it was tied with a ribbon in the back. (All of the dresses flowed all the way down to the floor.)

The second one was white with short sleeves, and the waist tapered to a point. It had silver flower embroidered on it.

The third was her favorite, it was royal blue and flowed gracefully down to the floor, it flared out and had short sleeves. It, also tapered to a point. In back the skirt was tied with a large bow that flowed down into the graceful sweep of the train. There was also patters sewn into the dress.

There was a pair of silver shoes for the white dress, a red pair of shoes for the red dress, and royal blue shoes for the blue dress.

She decided to wear the red dress to the first ball, the white one to the second ball, and the blue one to the third ball.

Her mother had a maid make her bath, and she washed all the grim from the road off herself, and out of her hair, then she dried her hair and got into the red dress and red shoes, then she put her hair up into a messy bun.

Her parents hurried her into the carriage when she was finished and she waved as the carriage drove off.

She then waited to arrive at the ball.

**Bella's POV**

When I walked into the ball room I moved out of the way and watched.

–

For the next hour I stood by and watched the ball progress, I had turned down several offers to dance.

I groaned when I remembered that I had to dance with the prince sooner or later, sooner better then later, better to get it over with fast.

I was so absorbed in my thought that I didn't notice someone walk up to me until they spoke.

"Hello there." I looked up and I felt my eyes widen.

The man who had spoke was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His hair was a mix of red and brown, making it a kind of bronze color, his eyes were a stunning emerald green.

I stared into his eyes for a minute before I regained my senses and replied.

"Hello."

He smiled crookedly and my mind momentarily fogged up.

"May I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the seat next to me.

I nodded my head and then I looked back to the dance floor, thinking about the man sitting next to me.

I was startled out of my thoughts when the man spoke.

"What's your name?"

I blinked rapidly and soon regained my thoughts again.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I replied.

He smiled crookedly at me again and my breath caught.

I wondered what his name was and then decided to ask.

"What's you name?" I asked.

He seemed to have been thinking because he jumped a little before answering me.

"Edward Cullen." He answered.

He's the prince! How could I have not noticed all the girls glaring at me, and everything else that pointed out that he was the prince?

He must have noticed my surprise.

"Did you not know it was me? All the other girls here seem to know me on sight."

I thought I saw him shiver, but it must have been my imagination.

"No." I answered sheepishly.

He chuckled then stood up. Was he leaving? What did I do? Am I too boring?

I was running through everything we had said and everything that had happened when I noticed that he was still standing there, watching me in amusement.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement.

I felt like an idiot, he just wanted to dance, he wasn't leaving.

Just as I was about to reply I realized what he had said.

He wanted to dance!? I can't! I'll step on his feet!

I must have had a panicked look on my face because his smiled suddenly turned into a frown.

"Is something wrong Bella?" He asked.

"I can't dance!" I blushed.

"I mean, I can dance, but I trip all the time, and......." I started rambling.

I noticed that he looked amused and I trailed off, looked away to the dance floor, blushing harder.

He softly took my face in both of his hands and turned my face back towards him.

"It's fine, you can dance with me, I won't let you fall." He grinned and straightened up.

He offered me his hand and I reluctantly took it, letting him pull me to the dance floor.

Somehow I made it through the whole dance without stepping on his feet or tripping.

When we finished the dance he pulled me out into the garden.

"See, I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He smiled and we sat down on a bench in the middle of the garden.

I smiled back at him and then I looked up into the sky.

The moon was full and the sky was full of stars, I jumped a little when he talked.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked me, staring at me intently.

"Green." I blushed, and looked away.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on my cheek and turning my head back to him.

I looked into his eyes and I couldn't help but tell him.

"It's just, it's the color of your eyes." I said, smiling sheepishly.

He grinned then asked me another question, and it continued like that for a while afterwards.

It started getting late and everyone was getting ready to leave, I reluctantly stood up and walked back into the ball room, with Edward walking next to me.

When I was almost to the door he grabbed my hand.

"Will you be back tomorrow night?" he asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Yes"

–

When I got home I changed and went to bed, inpatient for the next ball.

–

The next day I ate breakfast then read. Hours later my mother rushed me into my room so that I could get ready for the next ball.

I went to my room and got dressed into the white dress after washing and drying my hair.

I put on the silver shoes and tied my hair back with a white bow.

When the carriage stopped and the door was opened for me I was surprised to see Edward holding the door open for me.

He grinned and held out his hand to me, I took it and he took me into the ball room, we sat down and talked.

"I have to dance with a few other women that I haven't danced with yet." he said a bit later.

I looked up at Edward just in time to see him flinch.

"What's wrong with dancing with some other women?" I asked.

He looked at me in disbelief and then looked up and pointed to something behind me.

I looked around to see about five girls pointing at Edward, giggling, and some glaring at me.

I turned back to him and said simply. "Oh."

He nodded. "Oh indeed."

He then made a face and said. "I have to dance with one of those girls, I remember dancing with the other four." He shuddered.

"Which one do you have to dance with?" I asked.

"The one in the pink dress, I think she may be one of the four I haven't danced with yet." he said.

I nodded in understanding and stood up, and walked a little away from him.

"You'd better go and fill out your duties Prince." I gave him a big grin while his eyes narrowed at me, then he marched right past me and to the girl in the pink dress, I could see him asking her to dance, and her squealing a yes.

I giggled a little and decided to watch him dance with the girls.

–

It has been about two and a half hours and he still hasn't gotten away from them. I shook my head in pity, poor man.

I decided to go to the refreshments and get a drink.

I was almost to the table when someone grabbed my hand and started pulling me somewhere.

I was scared at first, but when I saw it was Edward I relaxed.

He kept looking over his shoulder then turning again and pulling me on.

I looked behind us to see what he was looking at, I giggled at what I saw, the four girls he had danced with in those two hours, and the ones that kept him for another half hour, they seemed to be looking for him.

I started watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip and drag Edward down with me, luckily we made it to the gardens with only a few stumbles from me.

He took me over to a bench that was hidden behind some bushes and we sat down.

He turned to me with he eyes narrowed and leaned towards me a bit.

"Why didn't you help me?" he asked.

I had to suppress a laugh from making it's way out and I barely managed it.

"You seemed to have it under control." I said, looking at him innocently.

He frowned.

"I seemed to have it under control? I could barely walk with them hanging off me!"

I laughed and instantly regretted it. The look on Edwards face was evil.

"Edward?" I asked, my eyes widening.

He grinned and he started to tickle me.

"E..E..Edward s..st..op

I giggled and instantly regretted it, Edward looked mad, but then, after a few minutes it got worse, Edwards face looked pure evil as a smirk found it's way onto his face.

"Edward?" I asked, my eyes widening.

His grin just got even bigger and he started to tickle me.

"Ed..Edward......st...stop....p..please." I laughed as I said it, unable to stop. When he finally let up we just sat and talked.

–

When Edward and I came out of the gardens, everyone was about to leave, but before I left Edward insisted on introducing me to his parents.

I was scared at first, what if they didn't like me?

We walked up to the king and Queen, I looked at the floor as we approached, shifting nervously on my feet.

"Mom, Dad, this is Isabella Swan, or Bella as she likes to be called." Edward said, completely at ease.

I looked up to see them smiling at me, Queen Esme smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." She said pleasantly.

King Carlisle nodded, agreeing with his wife.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you." he said, smiling.

I nodded, blushing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also Your highnesses." I said politely.

We talked for a while until the clock chimed and I realized how late it was, I apologized for keeping them so long and I excused myself, telling them I had to get home.

Edward walked me to my carriage and bid me goodbye, and then when he was about to shut the door, he quickly kissed me on the cheek.

I sat still in shock as the carriage moved to my house.

–

That night before I fell asleep, I realized that I was in love with Prince Edward Cullen

–

The next morning I got up a bit later then normal because of the late night I had, after breakfast I took a walk in the garden with Angela Weber my best friend.

Hours later it was time to get ready for the third and last ball.

The maid had made me another bath, when I was finished I dried my hair and put on the blue dress and blue shoes, I then pinned my hair up but let a few strands hang out, framing my face.

When I got to the palace Edward was waiting for me again. When he saw me he looked into my eyes , his eyes were filled with an emotion that I didn't recognize.

"Your beautiful Bella." he said, I blushed and looked down. He pulled my chin up and smiled.

We walked into the ball room again like the night before but this time we started dancing.

For the rest of the night we danced, talked and laughed together.

–

The next morning while I put on a light blue dress, I realized that I was shaking. I called in a maid to help me with the buttons and my hair, she just pulled my hair back with a light blue ribbon that matched my dress.

My mother, my father and I started walking to the town square where Edward was going to announce who his bride was going to be.

"I just know it's going to be you Isabella!" my mother gushed as we walked. "He's paid you so much attention, there is no doubt that he'll choose you!"

I sighed.

"But mother, he only likes me as a friend, nothing more." I said, slowly.

She rolled her eyes at me and didn't reply, sometimes it was like I was the mother and she was the daughter.

When we reached the square it was crowded.

My parents and I found a spot where we could see the stand and then we waited for the King, Queen and Edward arrived.

After what seemed like forever, Edward and the King and Queen walked onto the stand, with their body guards all around them.

The crowd started cheering but quited when King Carlisle raised his hand, when everything was quite he started to speak.

"We thank you all for coming here, my son, Prince Edward, is going to announce who his future wife will be." After he finished speaking the crowd went wild again.

King Carlisle raised his hand again, and when everything was silent, he beaconed Edward forward.

Edward stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I, Prince Edward Anthony Cullen, am going to marry, Isabella Marie Swan."

My eyes filled with tears as they called me up and introduced me, as Edwards future wife.

–

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my head as the last of our wedding guests left.

I sighed happily and leaned into him. "I'm so happy Edward."

He kissed the top of my head and murmured. "So and I. You've made me the happiest man that ever lived."

**THE END**

–

**Okay, so someone asked me to do a story like Picking a wife but longer and more chapters, so I decided to start writing it. Anyway, I had an idea of how to make it longer and I went through this and improved it a bit because it was going to be in the first chapter and I had to change sometime in the end, (no it is not changed in this) and I noticed that somethings in this didn't make sense, like, I don't think Carlisle would go "I know what to do!" he would probably be calmer about it, and at one point in it it seems like it went from no one's POV to Bella's POV, which is weird, anyway, so I decided to make an improved version of it and put it up as a second chapter because whoever favorited it, and reviewed it, liked it the way it was, so I wasn't going to replace that chapter. So, I hope you like it!!**

**And, a merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all!! (oh, and I'm going to put up the longer version of Picking a wife, (which is going to be a story) soon, so if you want to read it I'm going to call it 'Kidnapped' and I plan to put it up soon.)**


End file.
